<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Do Anything by wonderlandiscrumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097547">I Would Do Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling'>wonderlandiscrumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Smut, Takes place around New Moon, Well post New Moon, takes place after Underworld, vampire/lycan romance, very mild angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian hates it when Aro is away from him for long periods of time. He prefers the times when it is only a few weeks or five months, but when months turn into a year or longer he begins to worry, especially when Aro returns home seeming worried about something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Do Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things kept coming up so this is getting finished and posted way later than I'd originally intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As ridiculous as it may sound, Lucian worried a lot when Aro wasn’t around. If it was a few weeks, then he could pass the time quickly; furnishing the small cabin the vampire had purchased for him or just going full wolf and roaming the woods and forests around the state until he came back to him. He could deal with the short term, creatures like them often passed weeks’ worth of time without noticing it go by. It was when the weeks turned into months and then a month into a year that he began to worry, when he would begin checking his phone, turning it off then on again just to make sure that it was working, making sure he had paid the bill. He’d try leaving, going into the nearby town just to be around people despite how much he did hate dealing with their stupidity. He’d transform and run through the woods, hunt and kill small wildlife, even in his more natural form knowing that if he killed bears or regular wolves that it may draw suspicion from humans who might go hunting in the woods. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention drawn to himself, drawn to creatures like himself, he’d temporarily died to escape attention. Though to be fair he hadn’t meant his death to be temporary; he hadn’t necessarily wanted to die, but a few years later to think about it he did come to the realization he’d desperately wanted to die then, he’d wanted to for so long. Even the times he’d been with Aro through the centuries he’d felt a guilt deep in the pit of his stomach, being with somebody who wasn’t Sonja, sharing himself with another vampire. It was different when it was other lycans or the odd human, but a vampire felt like he was ruining something special that he was meant to only feel towards her.</p><p>Now he was love struck again, in love with another vampire, another one in a position that gave them all the power in the world and then some, but also power that could be quickly stripped from them if they weren’t careful. He knew Aro wasn’t careful, he wasn’t completely mentally stable, that didn’t help. Lucian knew he should be concerned about that, trusting himself with somebody who could quite easily turn on him just for the Hell of it, turn him over to the vampires who thought him dead and would certainly love to rip him limb from limb. He didn’t believe Aro would do that to him though, faith in another thing was terrifying; he often thought it funny how humans believed in Gods, he put his faith in vampires. At least there was no harm in humans believing in something, their Gods couldn’t stab them in the heart, but a vampire could. </p><p>Yet still he loved him, he dealt with the mixed emotions that came along with that fact. There was fear and guilt, there was anger at himself, and Aro knew all of these feelings and thoughts. He’d often commented on how intoxicating Lucian’s emotions and thoughts were, always so complex and brooding. He tried not to be, but after a few hundred years it was difficult to have a naïve outlook on the world anymore, after so many battles and wars, always stuck in a far gone past that he was doomed to repeat. He thought about the flood of relief when he’d found out sunlight couldn’t kill Aro, the relief of knowing that that was at least one way he didn’t have to worry about losing him, he knew he couldn’t go through that torturous pain again. </p><p>When finally, after a year he heard the lock on the front door turning there was such an overwhelming relief that filled him. He bolted out of his bedroom and towards the front door, the second that Aro opened the door Lucian was on him hugging him tightly, face buried against the crook of his neck nuzzling against him. Deep down he did in fact feel moronic for missing somebody so badly, but the more time they’d been apart the more time he’d had to think about Sonja, about how he’d lost her. He realized with Aro he never knew what state or even what country he was in when he went off like that, never knew if it was short term, long term, or he’d never return. </p><p>“Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” he responded as he pulled back to look at him.</p><p>He noticed something was off, a sort of soft sadness in deep red eyes that he rarely saw. He placed a hand against his cheek, thumb stroking against cold skin. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, I missed you is all. You know that I do hate being away from you for so long and I do apologize about not calling you, I know that I said I would.” He said as he wrapped an arm around his waist leading him over to the small sofa.</p><p>Lucian felt there was something more wrong than that, Aro never acted like any time passed when they were apart, but then again, he wasn’t alone when he went off. He had a family, he had a coven of vampires, a wife. Lucian tried not to think about any of that.</p><p>“It’s fine, are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” </p><p>He hated to pry, to try and make him talk about things. It frustrated him that he couldn’t tell what he was thinking, what was bothering him. </p><p>“Nothing, I promise.” He reassured him, he kissed him before he could pry anymore.</p><p>Lucian wanted to tell him he couldn’t distract him by kissing him and running his hand up under his shirt, but that would be a lie. It had after all been a year of no calls, and no physical contact. It was only a second before Lucian was removing his shirt and moving to straddle his lap, cradling his face in his hands as he kissed him hungrily, tongue pressing into his mouth as he rolled his hips against him wanting him to know just how very badly he’d missed him. He ran his fingers back through silky soft dark hair that he had missed touching and pulling, he bit and sucked against his lip, moaning as he felt cold hands on his back soothing the heat of his body, tracing along the long thick scars that patterned across his back. He closed his eyes as he felt red painted lips kiss along his neck, a cold tongue flick against his bobbing Adam’s apple. </p><p>This wasn’t getting them anywhere in terms of knowing if he was upset, if something terrible had happened, or perhaps Lucian was over thinking and perhaps there truly was nothing wrong. It had been a year, a terribly long year, and God he missed him.</p><p>“I missed you too my darling wolf.” He whispered against his skin, fangs grazing sending chills down his spine.</p><p>He closed his eyes moaning as he felt blunt nails lightly scratching down over his stomach stopping at the hem of his black shorts. Lucian kissed along his jaw as he rocked his hips against him silently begging him to touch him more, knowing he could feel just how badly he desired him. He sighed when he felt that hand slip under the band of his shorts, cool fingers teasingly caressing along the length of his hard cock before wrapping around his length stroking him slowly, Aro’s other hand pushing his shorts down over his hips exposing him to the cool air. Lucian moaned as he bit and sucked against the side of the vampire’s neck, he thrust into his hand shivering at the sensation of cold skin against heated flesh. He dug his nails into his shoulders whimpering and moaning as he thrust into his hand, pleading and begging for more. </p><p>Aro moved his hands to his hips moving Lucian from his lap to lay him back on the couch settling between the lycan’s spread legs. He leaned down pressing a kiss against his chest, hands exploring along his bare skin. Lucian ran his fingers back through the vampire’s hair, fixated on the lust filled red eyes that were watching him in a way that could only be adoration and love. Aro trailed kisses down his stomach, from his left hip to his right, hands rubbing down along his inner thighs. Lucian growled in frustration as he watched his partner lick a trail from his belly button downwards stopping right above the base of his cock, he gave a hard pull to the vampire’s hair earning a smirk from him as he moved down lower. Aro licked along the length of his cock, tongue swirling around the head before taking into his mouth sucking lightly, tongue teasing his tip. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch moaning as he thrust into his mouth, Aro took him in deeper swallowing around him, tongue lavishing the underside of his cock as he hummed around him. Lucian cursed when he felt lube slicked fingers pressing into his entrance slowly easing into him stretching him open. He hooked a leg over the vampire’s shoulder as he rocked back against him needing to feel more of him, all of him. </p><p>Aro pressed a third finger into him, he pulled back off his cock placing his free hand on Lucian’s leg, fingers pressing hard against soft firm flesh. </p><p>“You are so gorgeous, I’ve missed you.” He leaned down kissing him deeply, Lucian tangled his fingers in his hair as he kissed him back.</p><p>There was something secure and validating in knowing that Aro missed him, feeling how badly he’d missed him for that year they had been apart. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered against his lips, voice rough and rasping. </p><p>Lucian shivered as he felt Aro slip his fingers out of him, a moment later he felt his cock pushing inside him stretching and filling him in a way that was so familiar, that he’d missed for months now. He bit and sucked against his bottom lip as he thrust back against him, Aro leaned his forehead against his, his moans soft and sweet as he thrust into him slowly at first only relenting into a fast rough pace when he realized just how badly Lucian wanted that instead. </p><p>His moans were loud and desperate as he felt those fangs against his exposed throat, hands gripping his hips so tightly that if he were human he might break. The vampire’s name spilled from his lips like a forbidden prayer as he felt him pounding into him, bringing him closer to a release he hadn’t been able to find since the last time they’d been intimate like this. He reached between them wrapping his fingers around his cock stroking himself quickly, he pulled Aro into another desperate passionate kiss as he felt himself reaching climax. He broke from the kiss moaning his name as he came over his hand and onto his own stomach, his nails digging into the other man’s shoulders. Aro lovingly caressed the marks on his neck, lips soft and loving as he pressed his lips to them, he hid his face against the crook of his neck as he came inside him. </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, Lucian gently stroking his fingers against pale skin that he knew wouldn’t bruise from his rough grip and Aro kissing the bruises that adorned the lycan’s skin. It was almost disappointing when Aro finally pulled away from him getting up from the couch and gathering their discarded clothes from the floor. Lucian carefully pulled himself into a sitting position smiling fondly as he watched the vampire folding his dress shirt.</p><p>“I have some blood in the fridge, I can get you a glass after I grab a quick shower.” He offered.</p><p>“That sounds lovely, thank you.”</p><p>Lucian rose from the couch, he placed a hand against his hip pulling him close to himself, he pressed a kiss against the top of his head before heading out of the living room and making his way towards the small bathroom in the house. He was more or less adjusted to living in a proper home; he’d gone from slavery and straight into a life on the run that he’d never had a chance to have the luxury of a home, of warmth and safety. There were plenty of times where he didn’t feel he deserved it, where he’d find himself sleeping on the couch or in his wolf form curled up on the living room floor as a sort of pitiful self-punishment for thinking he deserved to enjoy these things. He knew it was ridiculous to behave this way, but sometimes those moods just struck him.</p><p>After his shower he pulled on a pair of jeans and went into the kitchen, to the fridge. If any humans ever saw the fridge, they might call the police, as they probably should considering the blood bags were all stolen from blood banks and hospitals. It had been some time since he’d killed a human and truly, he had no qualms with them, not to the extent of wanting them dead, but sometimes people were casualties in a war. </p><p>He emptied one of the bags into a wine glass then made his way back to the bedroom where he found Aro sitting on his bed watching out the window. He turned his attention to Lucian when the lycan entered the room, a smile on his face as he looked at the other man. It was still strange to have somebody look at him like that again, like they loved him. He still wanted to give him a million reasons why he shouldn’t love him, why this was a terrible idea, but Aro knew, and he stayed. </p><p>Lucian climbed onto the bed handing him the glass, he watched as the vampire took a sip from it, nose scrunching up at the taste. “Blood bank?” He asked, disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“You know I’m not going to slaughter some human just for you.” </p><p>“Shame, it isn’t all terrible killing people you know, some of them do deserve it.” </p><p>Lucian took the glass from it taking a long drink from it. He for the most part tried to avoid drinking blood regardless of the source, but when injured it made healing easier. He’d been raised on the same diet as the vampires when they’d decided to treat him more like one of them instead of like just a dog, though they still did at the end of the day see him as only a dog. </p><p>Aro took the glass from him holding it close to himself as if he worried Lucian might grab for it again.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like blood.”</p><p>“I’m not a big fan, but if you’re too good for it then I don’t mind drinking it.”</p><p>“I’m fine with it, I just have…. Preferences; you could always hunt a bigot or a local rapist, I’m sure there are plenty in a small area like this one.” He suggested before taking a drink.</p><p>Lucian hummed in response, he moved to sit next to him leaning against his side.</p><p>“What happened while you were gone?”</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary, keeping everybody in order for the most part.” </p><p>“Did something happen though?”</p><p>Aro was quiet for a moment, he placed a hand on Lucian’s leg. “A human has fallen in love with a vampire.”</p><p>Lucian laughed, “I’m sure that happens often with your lot, you do have a reputation for seducing humans.” </p><p>The vampire smiled softly, “True, and yes I and others in my coven have taken human lovers, but they tend to end up turned or dead. This is different. The vampire came to us seeking death, afraid of hurting her.” </p><p>Lucian placed his hand on top of his, “so he’s dead now?”</p><p>“No, that is actually the funny part; the human, she came to stop him. She was willing to let me kill her if it meant him getting to live. Imagine somebody willing to die for a vampire.” </p><p>He rested his head against his shoulder, he smiled sadly as he thought about how much he wished he’d been the one to die instead of Sonja, instead of their child. He swallowed hard when Aro took hold of his hand, he knew he could read what he was thinking, the bastard never had the courtesy to try and not read his thoughts.</p><p>“Is she dead?” He asked, voice soft, hesitant as if these strangers lives mattered to him.</p><p>“No, she promised us she would become one of us if we let them live. The future teller promised us that she’s seen a future where the girl will become a vampire, I trust her, she’s rarely wrong, and she rarely lies.” </p><p>So, the story had a happy ending he supposed, though he couldn’t imagine anybody wanting to become a vampire. </p><p>“It isn’t all that terrible, besides you must not hate us that much to have me in your bed.”</p><p>“What did I tell you about doing that?” He asked, too tired to even get properly mad at him for reading his mind.</p><p>“My apologies, it’s just what happened made me think about….Us. You know that I would do anything for you, right?”</p><p>He’d thought about that a lot especially in the time they’d been apart. He used to worry that Aro would kill him if ever given the chance or if ever told to choose, but as time wore on, he trusted him almost as much as he’d trusted Sonja. </p><p>“I know, I trust you, too much maybe.”</p><p>“I promise that I won’t ever violate that trust that you put into me.” </p><p>As naïve as it was, he believed him, he loved him too much to accuse him of lying.</p><p>Lucian gave no reply, he simply curled up against his side resting his head against Aro’s chest, he felt secure when the vampire wrapped an arm around him holding him close against him. He assured himself that there would never be a day where they’d have to prove the lengths, they were willing to go for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>